Finding You
by PumpkinBob
Summary: Brought together by the harsh reality of a mage's existence, just to be torn apart. Anders and Brynja were pulled down different paths. "Where Anders ended up while my life unfolded, still a sorrowful mystery to me. But it doesn't kill my hope."


**Please Review. **

**After "Trouble Found Me Again" I received messages asking if would be turned into a series. I tried, I really did. But the direction the story took (dipping into DA:2) the two Anders didn't match. : ( So, I thought I'd try this out. Let me know if I should continue or not, because I'm still iffy on the story. This is just a preview, that's why its short and goes by quickly.** _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own Bioware's Dragon Age or characters. Just Brynja. Story rated M.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He touched my face, laying in the grass outside the Circle. It was one of those days where the older mages could take a walk, get some air... A kind gesture by those who enslave us. His hair was scattered from his ponytail, wisps grazing my face against the warm winds. Dusk was quite warm for the hour, the dimming sunlight with the weather forced my eyes shut. Even in my light sleep, I could feel his eyes upon me. The moment was perfect, even in the supervision of Templars. Together, Anders and I always dreamed of being free. This dream brought us close to begin with. After his third escape, I cornered him to commend him on his attempts. Standing in the nook of the hall, with a shallow light illuminated our faces, I noticed how handsome he really was. Then his hair was shorter, clean shaved and his manner was on the cocky side. Whatever he saw in me, he saw it and fell. I wasn't anything special compared to the fair and exotic beauties the Circle contained. Several blondes, and a couple of girls with flaming red hair. Eyes that sparkle blues of the sea, or greens of the forest floor. Statures of straight pillars, and robe friendly shapes. ...I wasn't any of these. Just an average girl, a wallflower as they call. Blackish hair, dirt eyes and a height of only five foot three. Not to mention freckles. Over my nose, across the cheeks and ears. I always wore long sleeved robes, due to the freckles pouring over my shoulders. It was cute, but when you have these beauties around, you don't want to simply look cute in contrast. I don't like to bring it up, but I have been caught and punished performing small vanity spells on myself... An illegal practice in the circle. In whole, I wasn't anything special. At least, that's how I felt before Anders. <em>

_ After that night, we'd caught glances in the halls. Several free times, I found myself in his company. In the bunk room, we'd sneak around at night, at first to talk, till he kissed me, and things never turned back. Our glances in the halls turned into short trysts in the shadows. Nightly sneaking around, just more romance. And after sharing frustrations and worries, our free time was now spent plotting. The circle and its weighing politics have brought Anders and I together, its up to us to see our freedom together through._

_ The day aft my Harrowing, Anders created the ultimate plan. Little did we know, a friend, bitter from his relationship crumbling, knew every inch of our plan. Needless to say, we were caught. A confrontation between the two of us, and six Templars occurred. After knocking out half, the door was in plain view. Anders grabbed my hand, and we ran. That's when we were separated. A blast of light hit me. Thee force being so strong, Anders was knocked through the doorway and I came short. Our eyes met just for a second. One last second till a command was made, and the door was slammed, then magically locked. Protected by sparks, every attempt sent electric waves up my arms and burning agony into my body. The same could be heard on the other side. Each pound of his fist, shocked him badly, and his screams hurt me worse than when he called my name. Picked up by two Templars who manhandled me, I cried to Anders, "Keep running, keep running!" With every plea, his response was a fierce no. _

_ "Anders run!" Tears streamed down my face, mixture of emotional and physical pain. "Please, run!" I was silenced by the hilt to my jaw. _

_ Dazed, I mumbled over and over to Anders, whether he heard me or not. I was completely silenced by a terrible shock against my back. It burned, and my robes were burnt right through to the skin... The sound of my shrieks, sent Anders into a rage. _

_ "I'll come back for you!" He yelled, clearly in turmoil. "I will come back Brynja, I love you! I love you!" _

_ "I love you..." Even in my dreadful suffering, just very little left in me, I told him how I really felt for the first time._

_ His boots running away brought much joy. My body hung in the grips of the Templars... My head was floating... By now all of the circle residents emerged from their bunks or offices. A Pin drop could have been heard. My eyes blurred in and out of focus, when the first enchanter waltz in front of me. Kneeling down with a disapproving face, he shook his head... _

_ "For all I have done to keep you safe..." He stated. Standing straight, he circled around to address all who were present. "May this be a lesson my children. The Circle is here to watch over you, protect you, and teach you..." _

_ With another shock conjured in his hand, he send the bolt into the already blistering skin on my back. My screams echoed in the hallway, exploiting fear through the crowd._

_ "When the dog bite the hand that feeds him... That dog will be punished. Severely..." His speech ended with and order to put me in solitary confinement. A cold room made of stone. Rarely a mage would be sent in, me being the only one since Anders' last escape. _

_ Without medical attention, the Templars stripped me bare. The little enchants placed on the clothing could aid in an escape. My jewelry was taken for the same reasons, and my hands were bound in what we mages called Templar Knots. Its where your wrists are bound to your side, as oppose to behind or bound in front. Without the power of two together, spells are as good as parlor tricks for kids... Hands tied, and bare as the day I was born, They shoved me into the room. There was nothing inside. Not even a pile of hay to keep the bite of cold off your back... That if, if I could even lay on my back. The torment lasted for several days. Once in a while I was offered a ladle of water, or a piece of scrap the guard would throw to me like a caged animal. With no strength and little energy, my mana would run dry, making those parlor tricks impossible. And that's what they aimed for, a weak mage is an obedient mage. At least I wasn't bound anymore, that's nice._

_ Laying on my back, the stone cooled the scars that were forming. When burned by magic, the effects can be felt for days and beyond. Sanitary wise, this was the worst idea. But the cooling touch rid me of the sting... there was a small crack of a window high on the wall. When cooling my lesions, this is where my eyes stayed, thinking about Anders. To see his face in my head, sent the hours flying. I will see him again, I promised myself. Whether it was with the Maker or outside the Circle, I will see his beautiful face in the flesh. But I feared, my end would be not to far from now. My stomach twisted with hunger, and my throat was parched. Bones were creaking louder than an old door hinge, and my muscles felt withered. All in all, my body was shutting down, under the cruel hand of punishment. _

_ One night, I entered the Fade. It baffled me just how I got there with nothing in me to jump the barrier. But I was there. Healthy, moving without trouble, my pain gone. In the distance, I saw Anders laying in our normal patch of grass. Staring up at the sky, he smiled at my arrival. _

_ "There you are." He smiled, "I've been waiting." _

_ With a running leap, I landed on his body causing a grunt on impact. My lips attached to his, and I swear I've never felt anything so real in the fade. _

_ The place in my head where I visited in bad times, played out in the Fade. I was dying... Why else would my mind trigger such memory in here? Little part of me was torn between reality and desperate need for Anders. If I died here in the fade, with what I thought was Anders, I could be with him forever... Or what my memory created of him... This is where I'm torn apart. _

_ "Wake up, Bryn" he murmured against my lips... _

_ "No..." I whispered, resting my forehead against his. _

_ "Now..." He pushed, jolting my body completely awake. _

_ The pain in my heart was shattering to leave, but over my little whimpers, I caught the First Enchanter and a man exchanging words... Heated on the Enchanters part, civil on the other._

_ "I am taking the girl, by The Right of Conscription." The strange man said. _

_ The First Enchanter raised his voice in hopes of getting through to the man, "This girl is dangerous, she can not leave the care of the Circle!"_

_ "By law, you must hand her over." _

_ The argument was tossed back and forth, back and forth, till the loud clang of keys were heard instead. My door was opened, and the stranger rushed in with a blanket or cloak to cover me. I later learned he was Commander of the Grey, Duncan himself, and he saved my life. After I was released into his custody, my belongings were gathered, and he carried me out of the Circle gates, still clinging to life. It would take months before I was fully recovered. Back to a healthy weight, my strength grew back; I could list the many ways I was better. Besides two. My heart ached for Anders, and I carried the scars of that terrible day. Not a day passes where I question his whereabouts, or if he ever returned for me. Return to hell, where I no longer reside. Each time it hurt. Bright side, at least my damn disfigurement was on my back. When was the last time you turned and saw your back? I don't know about you, but I'm not so flexible... _

_ My life changed on our escape. Bittersweet change. Once in the Grey Warden's, I met my best friend and partner Alistair, who later took the title Warden Commander after a long drawn ordeal. Sadly, he inherited the title from our fallen leader, my savior Duncan. When the Blight ended, we received the highest honor in Fereldan by Queen Anora, and granted the land and keep of Amaranthine. There we swore to rebuild the Wardens, and keep peace. Stayed true to our code of conduct. ..Most of the time. Where Anders ended up while my life unfolded, still a sorrowful mystery to me. But it doesn't kill my hope._


End file.
